


Porn Star Dancing

by thePetetoherPatrick



Series: Vintage's Requests [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Photographer!Frank, Porn Star!Gerard - Freeform, Porn Star!Mikey - Freeform, Porn Star!Pete, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 01:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17757584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thePetetoherPatrick/pseuds/thePetetoherPatrick
Summary: “So, what are you doing on Saturday?”“Didn’t have any plans…why?”“Give me your phone.”





	Porn Star Dancing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance/gifts).



> I wrote this for Vintage because she is a lovely human and this is what she wanted. I hope you guys enjoy this as a little break from my usual heartbreak and torture ^-^

Frank honestly didn’t know how he got himself into this kind of shit. He needed some bolder shots for his portfolio. When Patrick had said he knew some models that would totally be up for it if he paid them and let them use the pictures for their own portfolio as well. That wasn’t a problem, Frank had expected to have to pay a model, he’d set aside some cash for that. The problem was that he was now standing in a filming studio with several men walking around, who are all extremely scantily clad and several were just full on naked. There was film crew of course but they were quietly working and paying him no mind. The models, or actors he supposed, were glancing at him and grinning or giggling to each other. He furrowed his brows and did his best to hide in the corner while he waited for Patrick and whoever he was meant to be taking pictures of.

 

“Hey, Frank.”

 

Frank looked up and was never so relieved in his life to hear Patrick’s voice or to see his lovely face. Except that he was wearing a headset…like the crew was. It dawned on him that he knew Patrick worked in filming but he’d never bothered to ask what it was that he filmed.

 

“Um…hey…so…a warning would have been nice…”

 

Patrick looked at him and raised an eyebrow curiously before looking around and nodding in recognition.

 

“Oh, shit, sorry. I thought I told you. You said bolder…so…I thought that maybe this would help. I’ve got a couple of actors waiting in one of the other stage areas and they’re ready to go already.”

 

“Okay…”

 

Frank frowned as Patrick turned to lead him away from all of the people and into a hall leading elsewhere. He opened his mouth to say something but shut it. Patrick glanced back at him and shook his head.

 

“They are wearing clothes, don’t worry.”

 

Frank felt a little relief because he did need his portfolio to still be somewhat presentable for a basic job offer. He was looking into modelling agencies so he needed them to respect his work and he’d seen people be turned down for nude or pornographic shots before. He just hoped that this wasn’t going to be something _that_ racy. Patrick said clothes but that could absolutely mean they were still scantily clad. They walked for a little while past different areas that Frank tried not to look into at the various noises. He did glance once though and winced at what he was greeted with. He just shook the image from his head and sped up a little to catch up to Patrick. He bumped right into him and halted to look at him for a second when he realized Patrick was looking down at his phone but they were at a stage and there were three guys hanging out on the bed, just casually laying together. They were actually fully clothed, thankfully.

 

“Uh….”

 

Frank looked at Patrick. When Patrick looked up at him, he just shrugged.

 

“I’ve got like eight other things to do; these guys are your problem now. Good luck. Don’t let Pete out of your sight. He’s harmless…but flirty.”

 

Frank looked at him wide eyed as he turned to walk away.

 

“Wait, which one is Pete?”

 

“Tattoos.”

 

Frank had no idea what the hell that meant but he spun around to look at the three. Or rather two, as one had gone missing. He frowned and looked at the two left. He sighed heavily when he realized that one of them was heavily covered in tattoos on his arms exposed by the tank top he was wearing. That was reassuring at least. The blonde lanky guy was curled up with him playing on his phone. The one that was missing was the dark-haired guy he’d caught a glimpse of before. He scanned the room a little bit and noticed him over bent over a backpack digging around for something and pulling out a cord. He watched him wander back over and lean over and plug the cord in and connect it to his phone. Frank sighed and relaxed a little but glanced cautiously at Pete. He wasn’t sure exactly what he would do if he wasn’t watching him and that concerned Frank more than a little bit.

 

“Ok…”

 

Frank said mostly to himself but it made Pete look up at him and he felt a little bit panicked at the idea of what this guy was about to do. He sat up and nudged the guy leaning on him.

 

“Guess the photographer guy is finally here.”

 

The lanky guy looked over and seemed unimpressed. The dark-haired one looked up too and grinned at Frank.

 

“Yeah, I’m Frank…to make this easier what are your names?”

 

Pete smiled happily and got off the bed to run at Frank, who flinched as the man got in his space.

 

“I’m Pete. Patrick has told me _all_ about you.”

 

“Yeah…I was warned about you…”

 

The other two got up and walked over to them, the lankier one nudging Pete out of Frank’s space.

 

“I’m Mikey, this is my brother Gerard.”

 

The lankier one spoke and nodded towards the dark-haired one. Frank nodded and was glad that Mikey was attempting to corral Pete at least. That could help but he still wasn’t willing to let him out of his sight, as Patrick had warned.

 

“Well, I kind of was just hoping for a white screen…but Patrick has thrown me for a bit of a loop with you three.”

 

“Does a white wall work?”

 

Gerard spoke up and tilted his head quizzically. Frank nodded and Gerard gestured over towards a blank white wall behind Frank. It was a relief to have that familiarity at least.

 

“I guess I’ll set up my camera and stuff…and you…”

 

He pointed at Pete.

 

“Can stand in front of the wall so I can make sure I’m getting the right frame and lighting.”

 

“What did Patrick tell you about me?”

 

Pete grinned widely.

 

“Never you mind that and go stand in front of the wall. No funny business from you. I haven’t had nearly enough coffee to be dealing with shenanigans today.”

 

Pete pouted but did do as he was told and Frank lugged his bag over to start digging through it and setting up his collapsible tripod and his camera. He couldn’t exactly bring his lighting set up with him so he decided to just hope the crew wouldn’t mind him moving one or two of their lights over to use. Pete laughed at him as he tripped over a cord that wrapped around his foot while he was moving the light. All Frank could really do was glare at Pete but that seemed to shut him up at least. Pete sat quietly in front of the wall on a stool he’d dragged over for himself. Frank adjusted the light set up until it looked alright and went to fiddle with his camera. He felt someone leaning close to him and he looked up to see Gerard looked at the camera.

 

“Hello…did you need something?”

 

“No, just never really watched the photographers work. That camera looks overly complicated just for taking pictures of guys in front of a white backdrop.”

 

Gerard shrugged and leaned away. Frank frowned and looked at his camera.

 

“Well I use it for more than just that. It can do a lot, which I kind of need it to…seeing as this is kind of my job…”

 

“That’s fair, I guess. I’m just used to being on the other side of the camera. Continue with what you were doing, sorry.”

 

“I’m actually ready to start. I’m thinking some individual shots and then maybe some group shots. I don’t know yet. Depends on how comfortable you guys get with posing.”

 

Pete perked up on his stool and Frank glanced at him.

 

“Patrick did tell you that we want to use the pictures for our portfolios too, right? But then he told us we had to keep our clothes on. So how does that work?”

 

Frank looked at him in confusion and then sighed.

 

“We’ll see after I get some clean shots I can use. I can’t exactly put nudity in my portfolio. I do actually want to get hired.”

 

“That’s fair. Who do you want to start with then?”

 

“Well you’re already over there so give me your boldest, but clean, poses. Pretend there is a kid here, no scarring the kid.”

 

Mikey laughed and shook his head.

 

“Pete _is_ the kid here.”

 

Frank grinned and shook his head, going back to focusing on the camera as Pete pouted for a second before nudging the stool and climbing up to pose for Frank. He thankfully kept it pretty clean but he posed in ways that Frank wasn’t in a habit of asking models to pose. He mentally took notes of how different poses made the body move and how it caught your eye. Pete stood out against the backdrop very well because his skin was a darker tan and what was exposed was covered in the dark ink. He also wore dark clothes and had black hair. It was an amazing contrast against the blank white of the wall, and it made him stand out and look almost darker and warmer than he was. Frank found it almost fascinating to watch him pose and his anxiety about the guy eased a little bit. That is until he let him wander out of his sight to put Mikey in front of the camera. Everything was fine for a little while, and Mikey was doing great. Not as much of a contrasting look as Pete but he was good for bold poses in other ways. He was all sharp angles and long limbs but he knew exactly how to look hot without being filthy. He was almost awkward but he made that work for him.

 

It was all fine until he felt someone right beside him, with their hands on his shoulder and kind of leaning on him. He looked up almost expecting Gerard but instead was greeted with a face full of Pete, who proceeded to grin and kiss him on the cheek and then snuggle into him. Frank froze and looked at him and then at Mikey.

 

“Should I be worried about this?”

 

“No, he’s just like that. If you feel him move his hands, then you worry.”

 

Frank frowned and glared at Pete.

 

“You behave and I’ll allow the cuddling, alright?”

 

Pete nodded happily and wrapped his arms around Frank’s middle, leaning into his back. Frank was infinitely glad he’d gotten a chair to sit on to do this or Pete would have knocked him right over. This continued for the rest of taking Mikey’s pictures. When it was Gerard’s turn, Mikey peeled Pete off of Frank and dragged him away to curl up on the floor away from Frank.

 

For Gerard, Frank had to change the lighting. It was too bright and he was too pale to use the same bright lighting set up. His black hair and clothes stood out but his face and arms looked funny against the white with that kind of lighting. He softened it and toned it down more and when he was happy with it, he returned to behind his camera. Gerard wasn’t like either of the other two, he was softer but the contrast of his style to the pale skin and soft curved edges made him interesting to look at. He wore a leather jacket type thing with the sleeves pushed up with just a black band shirt and skinny jeans on underneath. It was simple and yet, somehow, he was the most visually appealing of the three for these pictures. Gerard looked at Frank for a minute and waited until Frank gave him a thumbs up before he eased up and started to get into different poses on cue with the camera clicks. He pushed his hair back on one side and looked towards the floor, leaning casually, and Frank’s heart skipped a beat. He took the picture a couple of times before Gerard could move again because he wanted to get the absolute best shot of that one. He looked at the other two who were sitting pile together and gave a sharp whistle to get their attention.

 

“Come on over here, we’ll do the group shots and then we’ll talk about pictures for your portfolios.”

 

Pete scrambled up to run over and join Gerard, while Mikey just shook his head and got up slowly to wander over to join them. Frank chuckled as they kind of smushed together, leaning on each other comfortably and it looked like that was just how they were. The three of them made for a good dynamic in the pictures and he had a little more fun with the group shots. He even found himself getting more okay with calling out what he wanted them to do and when he didn’t like the angle of the way they were standing he asked them to adjust it. They complied and seemed to be a little more comfortable with him actually telling them what to do than they had been just posing on their own. He got about five different group pictures before he decided that was good. Now he had something a little more daunting to look forward to though. He wasn’t totally sure just what kind of thing they wanted for their portfolios, but he was pretty certain from Pete’s comments it would be less clothed and less family friendly.

 

“Alright…now…I don’t really know what you guys want to do for your portfolio shots…”

 

“Well, we need updated headshots and then a couple of poses that will get us into upcoming films and stuff. Nothing complicated. Just gotta look appealing and fuckable.”

 

Mikey shrugged like that was nothing. Frank, however, wanted to disappear into the floor. Headshots was fine, he could do that but he’d never dealt with the kind of adult content he was hinting at.

 

“We know what we’re doing, so relax and just take the pictures and tell us if the angle and lighting looks right.”

 

Gerard reassured him as he walked out of the frame of the camera to take off his jacket.

 

“And don’t worry, we won’t totally be nude. Just…less clothed.”

 

Pete grinned and Frank was right back to feeling uncertain about him. He’d chilled out earlier but Frank knew there had to be a reason Patrick had warned him.

 

“Wait, you guys work for this studio, right? Don’t they just cast you from a list?”

 

“Well yeah but they bring in outside people too and there are always new directors and other new actors. The whole team kind of agrees on who works in each of the films done with outside people and the directors and casting people like to have an idea of what kind of things each actor does usually.”

 

Mikey pulled his shirt over his head and reached for Pete to help out of his, that he’d somehow gotten stuck over his head. Frank watched them curiously. Mikey was very thin and lean, which was something he had guessed but not fully grasped the severity of in the loose shirt he’d been wearing. Pete was lean too but had more muscle built. He also had more tattoos hidden under that tank top, including a bat thing peaking out at the top of his tight jeans. Frank couldn’t judge though, he easily had way more ink than Pete and some of it when into pretty close to some sensitive areas. He glanced over at Gerard and was taken aback a little by the fact that he was wearing lingerie. He had on a deep red corset with black lace on it and it somehow suited him well. Frank had to take a deep breath and focus his attention back on the other two. They got down to just their boxers, or in Pete’s case boxer briefs. Frank shook his head and sighed as Mikey stepped in front of the camera and stood a little closer than he’d had them standing before. Frank set up for a headshot and nodded that he was ready, this prompted Mikey to make this cute and somehow sexy little face. Frank tried not to laugh because it was weird to see Mikey do that but somehow it worked. He got a couple of shots and then gave the thumbs up for Mikey to start with his other poses.

 

It wasn’t actually all that bad to do the photos and Mikey definitely had some fun with it which made it more interesting. Pete was another story altogether. Getting his headshot was easy but once he started posing it bordered on absolutely filthy. Mikey had a little class about it and didn’t need to be directed a lot, but with Pete, Frank found himself shaking his head and telling Pete to adjust the pose a lot more. He tried to make it more usable and appealing for a caster, a little more tasteful and artistic. He also was aware that he’d have to have these on his laptop later and would have to touch them up, and he didn’t particularly want to spend the _entire_ night staring at Pete’s ass trying to make him look less obscene. He also didn’t want to explain that if his roommate walked in at all like she had a habit of doing. Jamia had absolutely zero boundaries.

 

Frank was almost relieved when he could get Pete out of in front of the camera, except that Pete ran over to hug him again before Mikey hauled him out of the room, grabbing their clothes on the way out with the promise that Gerard or Patrick had all their information and saying that Pete was actually supposed to be filming something soon. This, however, left Frank with just Gerard. He looked over at him and sighed at the addition of the black lace panties to the corset. The corset with jeans was bad enough but this was equivalent to torture. Something about the look on Frank’s face must have given away his thoughts because Gerard walked over towards Frank instead of going in front of the camera.

 

“You know, usually I hate the camera guys and photographers that stare at me like that but you’re cuter and not a creep about it.”

 

Frank choked on an attempt at words as Gerard placed himself in Frank’s lap. He didn’t really know what to do with this. He knew what he wanted to do but that didn’t seem professional or appropriate right now. He was supposed to be working.

 

“Um…you kind of need to be in front of the camera for me to take pictures of you…”

 

Gerard pouted a little and Frank felt like an idiot but he did get up and move around in front of the camera. The headshot was fine but once Gerard started posing was when Frank’s problems started. Gerard seemed to be intentionally teasing him, almost dancing in front of the camera the way he posed, and he wasn’t sure it was all just for the camera. When he was done getting the pictures that he thought would work he started packing up his camera equipment. He got everything packed into his bag but before he could pick it up Gerard tugged at his arm. Frank looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. Gerard just grinned and pulled at Frank’s arm until he was standing up and facing him. He pressed himself against Frank and he could no doubt feel the hard on that he’d gotten taking the pictures. This didn’t seem to bother him, in fact he grinned and moved his hand down to cup the bulge, pulling a little groan from Frank. He finally took the hint and gripped Gerard’s hips, pulling him in and claiming his lips. Gerard seemed happy with his accomplishment and put his arms around Frank’s shoulders instead, gripping him tightly and leaning into the kiss. When the kiss broke Gerard whispered right beside his ear.

 

“There is a bed, you know?”

 

He grinned and pulled Frank over towards the stage. He was a little thankful that there weren’t any cameras set up because he wasn’t into being filmed or even feeling like he was being filmed. It would’ve unnerved him too much. When they reached the bed, Frank climbed up over Gerard, kissing his neck and leaving little marks with his teeth, loving every little sound that escaped the man under him. As pretty as the corset was it was, it was in the way and he wanted it gone. It was a pain in the ass to figure out though, and he felt like an idiot when Gerard stopped him and pushed it together to reveal it was held shut by hooks on the front and not the lacing in the back. That was much easier for Frank to undo and he tossed the thing over the side of the bed.

 

“Do they keep…”

 

Gerard cut him off and pointed at the drawer of the nightstand. Frank furrowed his brows in confusion but reached up and opened it to find both a selection of condoms and lube. He looked at Gerard who just shrugged.

 

“That way production isn’t held up by people forgetting to grab stuff to bring here cause it’s already here. Each stage has the same set up. It’s pretty much required for every scene to ensure safety.”

 

“That’s fair. At least they take that seriously here.”

 

Gerard nodded with a little smile as Frank grabbed what he needed and moved back to kissing him. He reached up and pulled at Frank’s shirt until he got it off of him.

 

“Holy shit.”

 

He murmured once he caught sight of all the ink spread out over Frank’s torso and arms.

 

“You’re like a walking art gallery. These are beautiful.”

 

Gerard traced his fingers over some of the different designs and images, all the way down to Frank’s pant line. Frank grinned and moved to get his jeans down and off of him, exposing that the ink continued down his legs. Gerard’s eyes got a little wide.

 

“Do you have any bare skin left?”

 

“There’s plenty of room left. This is nothing. I’ve got a lot more I plan on getting.”

 

“Not your face though, right?”

 

“No, my ink goes as far up my neck as it’s going. No more up here.”

 

“Good.”

 

Gerard pulled Frank back down to kiss him again. He reached down to tug Gerard’s panties off slowly and freed him from the confinement of the lace, tossing them to join the rest of their clothes. He grabbed the lube and took his time teasing Gerard and making him whine and groan. Eventually those whines turned into soft pleading and gasps as he used his fingers to stretch him out and prep him.

 

“Fuck…please Frank…you tease.”

 

“So impatient.”

 

Frank grinned and moved his fingers to brush against his prostate, making him gasp and arch his back. Frank finally relented and pulled his fingers away, before pulling his own boxers off and grabbing the condom. Once he had it on Gerard pulled him down to kiss him again as he lined up and pushed in slowly. Gerard gasped again and clung to Frank tightly.

 

“You okay?”

 

“I’m fine.”

 

Gerard muttered and Frank pushed again, thrusting gently and testing how honest Gerard was being with him but true to his word he seemed to be fine and started to move his hips along with Frank, begging and pleading with him for more.

 

“Harder.”

 

Frank groaned as he fucked into him harder, making him moan a little louder and kissing him to silence the noise. He didn’t really want to draw in an audience as it dawned on him that they were a little out in the open and there were other people in the building.

 

“Shush, you. You’re gonna tip everyone off to what’s going on in here.”

 

Gerard chuckled and kissed him.

 

“They won’t notice shit.”

 

Frank thrusted in harder, and he couldn’t even describe the noise that Gerard made but he did hear a very distinct yell of “ _shut the fuck up_ ” from the hallway.

 

“I fucking told you…”

 

Gerard didn’t let him finish that train of thought, silencing him with a kiss and rolled his hips downward making Frank groan and forget what he was trying to say. He focused instead of what he was doing and picked up his pace. Gerard clung to him and met his thrusts, moaning without a care for who heard them. Frank had to put his hand over Gerard’s mouth to shut him up but he seemed to be into that. Frank stopped and pulled out, making Gerard groan but he ignored him as he remembered seeing a piece of cloth that looked like it was meant to be a blindfold in the nightstand. He opened it up and pulled it out. It was just a soft strip of material.

 

“Sit up and turn around.”

 

Frank told him and he grinned, doing as he was told. Frank moved up behind him and put the piece of cloth in Gerard’s mouth between his teeth, tying it behind his head.

 

“You will shut up and stop trying to get us caught, you may be into being watched but I am definitely not.”

 

Gerard chuckled through the gag and leaned into Frank.

 

“Such a little slut.”

 

Gerard hummed at that and Frank found another way to play with him.

 

“You just decide you want to fuck a complete stranger because he got turned on taking your pictures. It wouldn’t have happened if you weren’t such a little tease. Dancing around for me like that in your little panties and pretty corset.”

 

Frank gripped his hips and lined himself up to push in again, making Gerard moan through the gag but it was muffled this time. He went back to biting at Gerard’s shoulders and neck, leaving light marks but nothing he could get in trouble for. He must have hit Gerard’s prostate because he made a strangled little gasping noise and pushed back into Frank. He groaned and thrusted trying to aim for that spot again. The little muffled whimpers and moans coming from Gerard were enough to drive him crazy on their own but the way he moved his hips was going to be the death of Frank. He pulled Gerard back to be sitting against his chest, and fucked up into him a little harder. Gerard tried to say something but it was muffled and unintelligible.

 

“You gonna be quiet?”

 

Frank whispered near his ear and Gerard nodded a little. Frank reached up and moved the gag out of his mouth to hang around his neck instead.

 

“Fuck…so close…so good.”

 

Gerard groaned and Frank responded by fucking him harder, making him moan loudly again. He clamped his hand over Gerard’s mouth and growled. Gerard whined in response and his body tensed up a little as his ass tightened around Frank and he knew he was cumming. Frank didn’t last too much longer after that. He let go of Gerard gently and moved him so he could pull out and laid the man down to catch his breath. Gerard grinned up at him and pulled him over to kiss him again, softer this time and almost affectionate. There was less need and want behind it. He smiled at him and shook his head. It was a while before either of them said anything but it was Gerard that broke the silence.

 

“You know, I think you’re better than the pros.”

 

He chuckled and Frank made a noise of disagreement. Gerard sat up a little and turned on his side to look at Frank.

 

“Just because they do it for a living doesn’t mean they’re any good at it. Most of it is just show.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah, one fifteen-minute scene can take an hour or more to film a lot of the time.”

 

“What…the fuck…is the point of that?”

 

“Angles, reactions, no weird noises, making sure it goes as planned.”

 

“They actually plan it? I thought they just kind of filmed and what they got was what they got.”

 

Gerard scoffed and shook his head.

 

“No, you’re constantly stopping and being told what to do and that causes leg cramps and shit. It’s worse when I’m in one of my tighter fitting corsets cause sometimes the metal ribs will dig into my hips. I’ve had to invest in some that are a little more flexible and not made with the metal ribs for scenes that I know will take longer.”

 

Frank raised an eyebrow and shook his head. It didn’t sound nearly as glamorous as it was made out to be and he couldn’t imagine wanting to do this for a living.

 

“Sounds painful.”

 

“There’s definitely worse though.”

 

“Oh? Like what?”

 

“Edging sucks. Honestly, my least favourite kink. And for some reason it’s the one they want me to do the most often.”

 

“Probably because of how much goddamn noise you make.”

 

Gerard rolled his eyes and grinned.

 

“I have no idea what you could possibly be referring to.”

 

“Okay, sure you don’t. You could honestly wake the dead with that shit.”

 

Gerard grinned at Frank and shook his head, then paused.

 

“So, what are you doing on Saturday?”

 

“Didn’t have any plans…why?”

 

“Give me your phone.”

 

Frank grinned and leaned over the bed to grab his jeans and pull his phone out of the pocket to hand to Gerard. He tapped away at the screen, adding a new contact, before handing it back to Frank. He leaned over to kiss Frank’s cheek before getting up to get dressed.

 

“Text me your address and I’ll add you to my phone. See you Saturday night?”

 

“Excellent idea.”

 

Frank grinned back and watched him wiggle back into the panties he’d been wearing.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always online somewhere if you wanna chat or talk stories or art.  
> you can find me @ thePetetoherPat on Twitter, thepetetoherpatrick.tumblr.com, and @ xo_thepetetoherpatrick_xo on Instagram ^-^  
> I also post drawings on Instagram @ punkwithapenart


End file.
